1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs. For example, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and program that is preferably used when a user conducts a slideshow by automatically selecting images allowing the user to view his or her journey from a large number of images captured while the user was making a journey.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, digital still cameras have often been provided with a function of so-called slideshow. The slideshow function is, for example, playing back captured and stored images sequentially in shooting order or in random order, and displaying the images on a display unit (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-110088).
Incidentally, when a user of a digital still camera has captured a large number of images at an event, such as a journey, etc., and then plays back to display the images using a related-art slideshow function, it takes too much time to view all of the images, because the number of the images is too large. In order to prevent this, the user ought to select a predetermined number of images out of a large number of shot images, and conduct a slideshow using the images.